Divenire
by Rei and Zero
Summary: Durante un tiempo Tooru Oikawa se afanó en demasía con la idea de Hajime Iwaizumi hasta el punto de crearse monólogos y sermones internos preparados —cómo decía él— para el momento propicio. Hallaba en esperar su encuentro, una alegría inusitada que le borboteaba los fluidos. [AU/Slice Of Life] [Oikawa-Iwaizumi]
1. The crane dance

**I. THE CRANE DANCE.**

En esta ocasión tan excéntrica como incomparable; y sin embargo comparable con los dramas que escribiera el mismísimo Shakespeare: alma mater de la literatura, e ingenioso maestro, el relato del que estoy a punto de inferir —digno ante todo de ser oído— requiere la pronta introducción de distinguido caballero, cuyos sucesos postreros le incumben en demasía como autor innegable. El objeto de esta breve presentación es el nutrir al lector con información, desde luego vital, para la interpretación de los siguientes hechos que deben ser tratados con suma reverencia y discreción.

Dicho esto, procedamos a izar el rojo telón amargo, sin sabor y dulce de la vida. La vida de Tooru Oikawa. Si bien, no fue un varón del todo recto, jamás infringió gravemente la ley. Hombre de agudo ingenio desaprovechado según muchos a causa de su profesión, ambicioso; aunque en el buen sentido de la palabra y temperante.

Ya que decía él: _«Lo que separa al hombre de las bestias, no es más que el raciocinio propio. La capacidad de aplacar los deseos de la carne y distinguir lo bueno de lo incorrecto, o ¿qué sería del hombre si no pudiera coexistir como un ser civilizado? En vano sería todo el ingenio que posee»._ Discurso que reiteraba con el fin de martirizar su propio ser, a sabiendas de la contrariedad entre dicho lema y quien habría sido en sus años pueriles. Por ello a veces se tachaba a sí mismo de hipócrita, pues un hombre que actúa en contra de sus principios no es digno de ser llamado hombre; es un cobarde que profetiza al peso de su propia lengua, un hablador.

Tooru Oikawa había nacido en Belcastel: un pueblo con escasa diferencia de inhabitado, sumamente antiguo así como costumbrista. Fue el segundogénito e hijo menor de una familia incompleta conformada por él, su hermana primogénita y su padre: un anciano taciturno, terco además de severo. En tiempos antiguos, la tragedia había golpeado el endeble corazón del viejo. Había sido el destino o bien, un ser supremo despiadado lo que indujo a su consorte en un sueño profundo, dejando a padre e hijos huérfanos. Debido a esa condición, Tooru Oikawa justificaba la aspereza y el desabrimiento de su progenitor, quien imploraba comprensión a través de sus eternos silencios así como sus largas jornadas de trabajo. _«El que no trabaja, no come»_ decía con una mirada reflexiva. Despertaba con los primeros cantos de las aves y bajo el rocío matinal —bastante común en la zona— marchaba a su empleo donde pasaba horas inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

Empero a pesar de la empatía mostrada a su padre, Tooru Oikawa sentía que aquel consuelo no era recíproco y por lo tanto se sintió la mayor parte de su vida cual mártir. Incomprendido por una sociedad arraigada a la costumbre, y por su padre.

En cierta ocasión Tooru Oikawa le había expuesto su deseo de trasladarse a la ciudad parisina. Deseo que hubiera ocultado año tras año desde que su cuerpo, al igual que su mente, diera las primeras señales de maduración. Y si bien, fueron estos anhelos alimentados por la ingenuidad: nunca flaqueó en su decisión de formar un destino fuera de las edificaciones embaldosadas y praderas, al igual que absorber los conocimientos básicos que constituyen al ente civilizado e intelectual, según él. Jamás ocultó su desdén por la vida programada que se llevaba a cabo en Belcastel o la devoción del viejo, quien, afirmó encontrarse conforme en el campo, en la ignorancia y satisfacción de no ser nadie en absoluto. El padre lo observó por largo tiempo como a una cosa abominable, con el rostro enrojecido y la mandíbula tiritando de la ira, después no dijo más. Por semanas se sumió en un mutismo tanto enigmático como meditabundo. No hablaba dentro de la residencia y en cambio evitaba vehementemente alzar el rostro a su hijo.

¿Y qué si el viejo se aferraba a él como un parásito y de manera egoísta? Al fin y al cabo, ¿no le pertenecía a él? ¿A caso no era quien era, debido a él? ¿Era codicia entonces demandar su compañía hasta el día que las lombrices le devoraran? Los ayes que después, emitiría Tooru Oikawa, una noche parsimoniosa, afligido al pensar el estado de abandono de su anciano padre le seguirán hasta su último aliento.

Dando continuidad al relato, Tooru Oikawa partió de su ciudad natal algunos meses después de esto. Se retiró con una mano en frente y la otra atrás, como se suele decir en un lexicón bucólico, llevándose consigo un macuto remendado sobre el lomo, un inventario constreñido, además de escasos mil euros —suma con lo que ningún parisino ordinario sobreviviría hasta los días postreros del mes sin declararse prontamente en bancarrota— dentro de los bolsillos de un pantalón raído en la parte baja de los muslos y el ruedo.

En esa época los cotilleos relacionados al estado de recesión, la infravaloración del producto interno bruto, así como la crisis económica en el país encontrábanse en su mayor apogeo. La primavera del 2012 fue un período que mantuvo a más de un francés culpando al sistema capitalista. En esos días se vivía con la angustia muy presente —abro comillas debido a lo extremista que la noticia llegó a ser en primer instancia— ante el "eminente" estallido de una segunda _depresión del 29._

Ello incluso llegó a inquietar a Tooru Oikawa en sobremanera hasta el punto en que se quedaba meditabundo el día entero, mudo hasta los hueso. Y más de uno intuyó el cansancio que tales pensamientos provocaron en él.

El motivo de aquella ansiedad estaba arraigado al desempleo así como el agotamiento de recursos mayoritariamente monetarios. Fue a pocos días de terminar el mes de julio que las posibilidades de acoplarse de manera estable en la capital se terminaron tan pronto como se declaró en desahucio. Esto ocurrió mientras circulaba en el preludio de sus dieciocho primaveras.

No se sorprendió cuando una noche encontró el pórtico de su pieza —estancia bastante sobria— bajo llave y sus posesiones fuera, a raíz del adeudo en el arriendo.

Se le vio algunas noches después del susodicho infortunio, errando por toda _La Place Des Vosges,_ en el distrito de _Le Marais._

Naturalmente, resultó imposible que Tooru Oikawa mantuviera una postura firme ante la desesperanza e impotencia. Con firme, refiérome a los actos desesperados que son capaces de realizar los hombres en tal situación. He ahí el origen del popular refrán: _«La necesidad tiene cara de perro»._

Sin embargo, antedichas palabras, presiento, cobraron mayor connotación en él que en cualquier otro ser humano; pues solía condolerse de sí mismo con tanta frecuencia y afán que parecía esperar un milagro para redimirse de su actual estado.

Se replanteó una y mil veces repatriar a Belcastel, pasando noches en vela de sólo concebir la idea. Con insistencia rememoraba la historia del hijo pródigo que se arrojó a la concupiscencia y rechazó el consejo e instrucción de su familiar.

 _« ¿Si regresara, yo, a casa de mi padre, tendré la entera convicción de su perdón? ¿Y acaso seré merecedor de tal nobleza?»._ Solía pensar.

Pese a cuantiosos remordimientos de su parte y al sumo respeto que le guardaba a su progenitor hasta el día de hoy, nunca más volvió a meditar en el asunto, quizá fue el orgullo en contrariar su propia sandez o el odio hacia su familiar. Finalmente cualquiera de esas razones es aceptable.

Cabe resaltar que Tooru Oikawa, en efecto, había obtenido más de un empleo: uno de ellos —de los cuales vale la pena enfatizar— fue de lava vajillas a medio tiempo. El salario desde luego era ajustadísimo y el proceso en sí, sumamente extenuante precisamente durante _l'heure du déjeuner._ El empleador del local era un viejo en pleno encanecimiento; lejos de ser un erudito, aunque ávido en materia de negocios. Era también un mezquino y un charlatán. Hago una breve mención de ello, pues dicho patrono fue su casero desde su llegada y cuya aparición me resulta lo suficientemente sustancial.

En general, sus subalternos eran en mayoría, inmigrantes de cualquier parte del mundo. Había un ruso albino de quijada fuerte, que tenía poco más de cinco años erradicando en París y que según se rumoreaba: había cometido homicidio allá en San Petersburgo y de volver, le esperaba una condena de sabe Dios cuantos años. También laboraba para él un serbio que no hablaba ni una pizca de francés, con el que Tooru Oikawa llegó a simpatizar más. Su nombre era Issei Matsukawa. Un hombre de mirada lánguida y con un carácter especialmente insulso. Escaso de palabras y competente en el oficio.

A todo esto, resulta que su casero y empleador llevaba un matrimonio medio turbio al lado de una mujer alemana que fumaba tabaco cual fumarola, hablaba con un acento enrevesado lo cual hacía imposible entablar un diálogo elocuente sin que terminase aquello en un discurso en alemán, además de su singular manera de expresarse que resultaba tanto burda como tosca. Era huesuda en complexión y rostro, y las bolsas de los ojos estaban en exceso marcadas. No había nada en ella exquisito o cándido; aunque si un sentido del humor muy mal intencionado la mayoría de veces, por lo que se le tildaba comúnmente de indiscreta y varias cosas más que ahora mismo me resultan superfluas.

Como a propósito, al enterarse del desalojamiento de Tooru Oikawa, corrió a su encuentro como impulsada por un espíritu cuantitativamente desprendido y bastante inusual. Nadie esperó tales muestras de humanismo por parte de la _madame, —_ quien en ese momento se otorgaba a sí misma el título de protectora— por lo que sus posteriores acciones caritativas lejos de ser bien vistas, fueron fuertemente juzgadas hasta el extremo de creerlas en exceso superficiales así como falsas.

Ahora bien, antedichos actos no estuvieron ni remotamente cerca de aliviar a Tooru Oikawa. En su lugar suponían un gran peso de conciencia y un gran menoscabo a su propia integridad; porque acompañado de un plato de _Cassoulet_ humeante también surgía una u otra perífrasis de rotunda censura pública.

Fue un tanto escalofriante el modo de obrar de la madame bastante calculado además de estudiado, de forma que nunca se le pudo acusar rigurosamente de aberración alguna. Pero nuestro Dios existe como único testigo del hostigamiento tortuoso al que sometió al muchacho durante dos noches continuas para que durmiese junto a ella. Al caer el crepúsculo del tercer día fue a Tooru Oikawa donde estaba sólo y apartado y ofrecióle una suma de dinero bastante opulenta, a lo que cabe decir, y Tooru Oikawa esa vez fue incapaz de pronunciar un no.

A la postre resultó una experiencia extremadamente horrorosa e intolerable, o por lo menos él lo recordaba como una cosa lamentable igual que ignominiosa. Su naturaleza casta e inexplorada, le impidieron moverse del modo esperado por ella, sus labios se volvieron rígidos cual piedra, estaban además gélidos y palúdicos similares a los de un difunto; su paladar desprendía un sentimiento de desazón imposible de disimular y sus caricias no pasaron de ser roces de manos inexpertas. Una chiquillada como ella le declararía después. Luego cuando todo hubo concluido, con un tono medio burlesco y medio en serio, la madame manifestó junto a un espeluznante júbilo, estar conforme con lo ocurrido y su entera disponibilidad a desprenderse de una u otra moneda con tal de hacer del acto una rutina.

Tooru Oikawa se negó hasta donde pudo, de la forma que convenía; pero en seguida le agradó que ella se humillara por él —siendo esto un tanto mórbido—, y sobrevivió durante una época aferrándose a ese sentimiento de aceptación plena y necesidad como si fuese un nutriente indispensable para su organismo.

Para los diecinueve años, había arriendado una pieza en el centro de París, donde se estableció no por mucho tiempo.

Sus más nimios deseos eran constantemente aplacados por mujeres maduras que abarcaban un promedio de edad entre treintaicinco a cuarenta o cincuenta años —la mayoría en matrimonios desvalorizados o desmoronados— y a cambio él les proporcionaba una ligereza de manos y un encantamiento idóneo, sacados especialmente de libros y novelillas de literatura clásica. Había en Tooru Oikawa algo de _Charles Baudelaire:_ _—_ poeta ilustrísimo para el pueblo francés—, en las palabras que dirigía a sus amantes. Hecho recalcable, es el consuelo que recibía al recitar los versos de _Le vin du solitaire_ durante noches de insomnio, ello actuaba igual que un analgésico para aliviar sus escrúpulos altamente perjudicados.

Durante un tiempo viajó por Europa visitando principalmente Londres, lugar donde recibió una fuerte crítica a sus modales ensayados.

Así cuando regresó a París estaba altamente subyugado a la idea de consolidar su participación en el putaísmo con unas ansias endemoniadas de entrar en sociedad, y una vez libre de cualquier abjuración hacia las doctrinas sobre pundonor o afabilidad inculcadas en el pasado por su padre, concluyó que el anciano le amaba profunda y desmedidamente; sin embargo él no lo amaba tanto.

Tres años completos transcurrieron después de eso y a la edad de veintidós años, conoció a un joven llamado Kentaro Kyotani, quien era hijo de un hombre al parecer sobresaliente en asuntos diplomáticos con el que mantenía rigurosas relaciones. Con veintiún años, Kentaro Kyotani había abandonado la universidad al menos en tres ocasiones debido a su carácter difícil así como su afecto por las juergas. Estaba lejos de ser aplicado en el aprendizaje y en su lugar tenía una buena condición física además de gran destreza para el deporte: habilidad que no le daba excelentes méritos para su rango social. Tooru Oikawa le encontró una noche después de reñir en un club de Paris. Le socorrió desinteresadamente y una vez que escuchó su nombre de pila permaneció enteramente sorprendido al igual que interesado; no obstante pronto se enteró que la familia del muchacho lo consideraba un improductivo, un perro desequilibrado e inculto.

El primero de enero del próximo año Kentaro Kyotani sufrió un arranque de ira bastante inusitado. Se encontraba altamente alcoholizado cuando se le tornó la mirada algo sombría y adoptó la apariencia, según Tooru Oikawa, de haber cometido una demencia. Seguidamente sintió una alienada necesidad de regresar a su domicilio ubicado en el distrito de _Élysée,_ hogar de la legítima burguesía francesa.

Como es costumbre en nuestra sociedad —y especialmente en los más perfeccionistas que resultan ser los más fijados y a la vez, los únicos con vocación de espías— no se desaprovechó el momento para enjuiciar duramente a Kentaro Kyotani al verle prorrumpir estrepitosamente en media celebración de año nuevo.

Dentro de la residencia se propagó un silencio bastante funesto y espantoso que dio lugar a las fuertes pisadas del muchacho. Sin embargo el tema fue diligentemente desentendido tan rápido como se desvaneció la resonancia de sus pasos en la sala entera.

Muy pronto, Tooru Oikawa comenzó a moverse con suma minuciosidad entre los concurrentes y poco tiempo le llevó advertir que se encontraba rodeado de los personajes, posiblemente, más letrados de toda la provincia: eruditos agudamente especializados en diferentes ramas de las ciencias sociales además de literatos de alto calibre.

En generalidad eran ancianos que referían temas de política, economía, industria y cada cierto tiempo exponían un comentario sobre el terrorismo vivido en esos días. Callaban como enlutados, y tras un ápice de segundos se replanteaban si el pueblo francés debía permitir la libre circulación de islamitas o no.

A veces se percataban esporádicamente de la presencia de Tooru Oikawa. Lo miraban con suma expectación, pues le creían muy mancebo para acudir a reuniones de esa dimensión. Hacían un análisis cuidadoso de su porte, luego inclinaban suavemente la cabeza en salutación y concluían viéndose los rostros unos a otros. Finalmente se preguntaban en un tono suntuoso: _« ¿Es de los nuestros, caballeros? ¿O es un fulano salido de Dios sabe dónde que acabó entre nosotros por eventualidad? »._

Otros residentes, muy en cambio, le creían uno de esos genios excepcionales de nuestra época. Ansiaban someterlo a un interrogatorio basado en sus ideales cívicos: si estaba de acuerdo con la popularidad y el renombre incrementado en los últimos días, del movimiento de extrema derecha en el país o si en su lugar, era un socialista ortodoxo.

Escuchó a alguien decir con suma convicción: _« Señores, en estos tiempos debemos aceptar que el materialismo es una parte esencialísima en la cultura mundial. Miren ustedes que hoy en día, trabajamos como esclavos negros para salvaguardar nuestra vida de hombres blancos»._ Se desternillaron de risa y continuamente hicieron un brindis con brandy añejo.

Ese último diálogo caló en lo más profundo de Tooru Oikawa, tanto, que estuvo escaso de perder la chaveta y liberar una carcajada la mar de grotesca en sus propias fauces y mofarse de semejante pensamiento tanto retrógrada como vetusto.

A la larga solamente se permitió ensanchar la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa tonta y dejó escapar un soplido insonoro. Después continuó desplazándose a la siguiente habitación de la residencia con paso flemático e ininterrumpido y se detuvo pronto, cerca de un grupo de residentes que se hallaban próximos a la salida.

Fue en esta asamblea donde conoció a dos personajes significantes en este relato. El primero de ellos: la progenitora de Kentaro Kyotani —que a pesar del considerable rol que desempeña en la historia, me atrevo a despojarle de cualquier gran mérito— y el segundo: Hajime Iwaizumi de quien no extenderé más información hasta su tiempo debido. Por ahora me daré la libertad de narrar como sucedió exactamente el primer encuentro con nuestra ilustre madame.

Ella llevaba algún lapso de diez o cinco minutos escudriñando los movimientos y la misantropía de Tooru Oikawa. Tenía gran interés en su procedencia al no recordarle asistir con asiduidad en ninguna otra tertulia, a lo que surgían demás interrogativas como: ¿por qué aún calzaba el gabán y los guantes dentro del domicilio? O ¿de qué manera había llegado —o quien le había guiado— hasta ahí?

Se dirigió en su dirección con toda la intención de solventar el tema en cuestión pero de la forma más discreta tropezó con él adrede y lo siguiente que hizo, fue pedirle encarecidamente que le perdonase por prestar muy poco cuidado al camino.

—Ne vous n'inquiétez pas à ce sujet, madame —le dijo Tooru Oikawa seductoramente. La escudriñó pausadamente y sonrió de manera afable y ella aunque quiso, se vio incapaz de hacer pregunta alguna; la había dejado turulata hasta los tuétanos y sumamente encantada a la vez. Se despidió con una reverencia incompleta, se alejó al menos cinco pasos, vacilante, ladeó el rostro hacia atrás. Sonrió y Tooru Oikawa correspondió el gesto del mismo modo con la única diferencia, que en sus labios no perduró tal mueca por mucho tiempo: sino que se desvaneció con cierto aire melancólico al mismo instante que clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

Después casi en seguida, Kentaro Kyotani apareció en la sala —tras unos minutos de extensa charla con su padre en un estudio ubicado en el centro de la residencia— luciendo más sosegado, puesto en sus cabales, apaciguado. Pareció estar a punto de manifestar algo, sin embargo se mostró inseguro, frunció el seño distraídamente como si cavilara en sus vocablos. Finalmente no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar; pero Tooru Oikawa comprendió muy bien su silencio además de sus movimientos y no le hizo ninguna pregunta, en su lugar le siguió con la misma actitud de reserva.

Poco más adelante escuchó el hilo postrero de un discurso —basado en la miseria de algunos y la fortuna de otros— que captó su atención en demasía.

—…sin embargo —fueron las palabras—, encuentro injusto afirmar que las personas pobres no merecen ser pobres. Es decir, pasan la mitad de su vida en conformidad con la necesidad y no se han esforzado ni la cuarta parte que ustedes o yo. En tales circunstancias, la miseria es algo tanto merecida como inevitable.

Al terminar el hombre de hablar, el público —grupo de hombres muy ricos además de influyentes— ensombreció un poco. Rostros taciturnos y grises se dejaron entrever en más de uno, entrecejos contraídos, cabezas gachas y un asentimiento lánguido y maquinal. Transcurrido poco tiempo, Hajime Iwaizumi, quien se hallaba entre ellos, procedió a hablar sonriendo oblicuamente.

—Recordemos —replicó él—, que no todos hemos coincidido en oportunidades o expectativas de vida, pero... —y entonces se interrumpió abruptamente.

Resultó que Hajime Iwaizumi, hombre de treinta y cuatro años, pudiente, de mirada impersonal, era conocido de la familia de Kentaro Kyotani, por ello, una vez que lo tuvo en frente, —el lector recordará perfectamente que el muchacho se dirigía hacia la salida secundado por Tooru Oikawa— suspendió prematuramente su discurso y desvió la mirada hacia él, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con sorpresa amable. Los ojos inquisidores de los oyentes fueron puestos en el discursante, inquietos, destellando cual hogueras enardecidas por un vendaval de palabras, incluso Tooru Oikawa quien no se pasmaba fácilmente ante cualquier locuacidad, no apartó su mirada de él mientras estuvo hablando.

—Caballero, que gusto verlo por aquí.

Hajime Iwaizumi posó su mano izquierda afectuosamente sobre el hombro de Kentaro Kyotani y después le extendió su diestra. El mancebo levantó a penas la cabeza para estrechar su palma, sobremanera crispado, sin embargo era incapaz de ultrajarlo de cualquier modo, pues se hallaba acostumbrado a él desde su adolescencia: cuando al llegar a su domicilio le encontraba tomando el té junto a su padre y éste último le pedía encarecidamente su influencia, excusando que era la indicada para el muchacho. Como un dato especial agregaré que también había sido como su instructor durante su niñez. El infante le tenía hondo apego además de admiración pero al ir creciendo menguó toda muestra de estimación —al menos de parte del muchacho—, y a pesar de ello, a la fecha le guardaba tanto respeto como obediencia.

Kentaro Kyotani siguió sin hablar. Los ojos de Hajime Iwaizumi comenzaron a escudriñarlo tempestuosamente, yendo y viniendo en su figura sin delicadeza o tapujos, luego, observó los rostros de los espectadores despaciosamente con un gesto de gravedad que no desapareció sino hasta que puso la mirada nuevamente en él. Le pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros dando la espalda a los demás y comenzó a guiarlo lejos de ellos con cuidado de ser indiscreto. Y he aquí que le reprendió severamente por su excentricidad cuando se vieron separados considerablemente.

—Tu necedad, hijo, me ha dejado en demasía apenado —Kentaro Kyotani se removió con impaciencia y entonces la mirada de Hajime Iwaizumi se tornó compasiva mientras buscaba sus ojos. Hizo un silencio y concluyó diciendo con una voz suave pero firme al tiempo: « _No seas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo de vergüenza para tus padres»._ El muchacho luego asintió.

— ¿Ahora puedo marcharme? —agregó recurriendo a un timbre entre seco e indiferente. Hajime Iwaizumi le emancipó al instante y palmeó vigorosamente su espalda a modo de despedida.

Tooru Oikawa tenía en el rostro una mueca de seriedad y asombro. Lo describiría a mi lector como una cosa más psicológica que física. Él se había fascinado hondamente por el humanismo filosófico de Hajime Iwaizumi, sin embargo no le había dirigido una palabra —no directamente— le percibía como un hombre que con sólo sus gesticulaciones demostraba su buen proceder además de un excepcional adiestramiento. Él mismo en su presencia había sentido pudor por su oficio.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno, miró a los eruditos —ellos por cierto, se veían entre sí con los ojos casi desorbitados mientras comentaban en voz inaudible un sermón poco elocuente que desaprobaba no sólo el aspecto grotesco de Kentaro Kyotani sino también el hedor que desprendían sus prendas— e inclinó su cabeza con suma reverencia y los ancianos al enterarse, le devolvieron el gesto solemnemente.

Tooru Oikawa solía recordar con cierta sorna y desinterés, fingido desde luego, que esa noche, al transitar al lado de Hajime Iwaizumi, lo miró fijamente por escasos dos o tres segundos y como esperó del último, le sostuvo la mirada impávidamente y con exceso orgullo. Ello no le agobiaba sin embargo sentía algo parecido a estima o respeto por aquella predicación referida anteriormente. Alocución erróneamente comprendida —que en breve me dispongo a esclarecer— además de promotora de conclusiones apresuradas de parte suya. Las palabras que hubiese dicho Hajime Iwaizumi una vez, sin agregar ni una tilde, ni una jota, —Dios no lo permita— fueron estas:

 _«Recordemos que no todos hemos coincidido en oportunidades o expectativas de vida, pero no se preocupen, definitivamente nosotros tuvimos las mejores»._

Lamentablemente esa cita fue reincidida en sociedad por esos días —y esa noche misma— de manera jocosa. Era una mofa.

Si bien es cierto Hajime Iwaizumi no era un filántropo, como Tooru Oikawa lo imaginaba indirectamente, tampoco era un déspota, al contrario, le guardaba sumo respeto y cierto escepticismo también a la servidumbre.

Pero aunque el mancebo se enterara más tarde que se había inventado un concepto equívoco de él, aquello ya no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Semanas después a partir del primer encuentro en el mes de enero, tuvo la oportunidad de coincidir por segunda vez con Hajime Iwaizumi, por motivos de trabajo, en un _restaurant_ y cinco días luego, un miércoles, volvió a encontrarlo en un emplazamiento distinto por tercera vez. Por azares del destino, esa noche intercambió algunas palabras con él, lacónicas por supuesto; pero palabras al fin y al cabo. Al parecer Hajime Iwaizumi estaba ya de salida cuando ocurrió el altercado. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al volverse miró un ligero rictus en el rostro de Tooru Oikawa, se quedó cejijunto un segundo hasta que notó las manos del mancebo extendidas hacia él. _«Me parece que este billetero le pertenece, Monsieur»_ Y él se tocó el gabán presurosamente. _«_ _Merci_ _beaucoup_ _»._

Después de tan intrascendentes aproximaciones las manifestaciones públicas de Hajime Iwaizumi mermaron completamente. Se había esfumado como un sueño que esporádicamente se olvida menos la agitación que deja de la noche anterior. Durante un tiempo Tooru Oikawa se afanó en demasía con la idea de Hajime Iwaizumi hasta el punto de crearse monólogos y sermones internos preparados —cómo decía él— para el momento propicio. Hallaba en esperar su encuentro, una alegría inusitada que le borboteaba los fluidos, pero a veces sentía un escozor en el pecho y unas ganas malditas de salir a buscarlo él mismo cuando la expectación se hacia insufrible.

Cerca del albor se quedaba sentado, cavilando por largo rato, ocasionalmente horas, mudo e inmóvil, de pronto comenzaba a mover la boca sin llegar a gesticular una palabra coherente, luego solemnemente hacia ademanes con las manos y terminaba soltando un rictus alto y grave. Al fin alcanzó el éxtasis máximo al reconocer que el verdadero motivo de su admiración era una ilusión bastante mórbida por cierto, donde ponía a prueba al honorablísimo caballero —porque sabía de fuente fidedigna que era un hombre con una reputación intachable y de buen juicio—. ¿Temía Job a Dios en vano? ¿Puede el hombre conservar sus propios ideales, su pudor, y su benignidad tras duras pruebas? ¡De ninguna forma! Ni aún Hajime Iwaizumi se halla exento de ello. Es un ser humano por ende con la misma naturaleza morbosa e inoculada y cualquier hombre arrinconado es inferior a una bestia salvaje.

Empero tan ansiado encuentro no ocurrió sino hasta inaugurado el mes de febreroal concluir la función de un pianista y compositor de origen italiano, que pasaba en esa época por la ciudad. Habían venido a verle desde muchos recónditos lugares de Europa, a la par que personas pertenecientes a tribus favorecidas en fortuna o poseedoras de un título venerable; pero no hablaré de ello sino que rápidamente continuaré con mi crónica. En el vestíbulo principal cuando los transeúntes comenzaron a retirarse del emplazamiento, Hajime Iwaizumi se encontró fortuitamente con la presencia del mancebo. El último lo miró largo rato con ojos serios y cierto aire retozón, luego torció la boca en un rictus ligero, volvió el rostro a su compañera, ipso facto, haciéndole un arrumaco sobre la piel desnuda y blancuzca del cuello. Cejijunto, Hajime Iwaizumi le contempló con ávida curiosidad durante un tris después, sin embargo se sintió familiarizado con el rostro y la facciones del muchacho, ignoraba su identidad además que en ese instante—hecho curioso— no saltó a la vista su acompañante.

Abro un breve paréntesis para presentarle al lector antedicha mujer quien era una madame de unos cuarenta y pico de años, ceñida en una pelliza larga hasta las pantorrillas, estilosa y con un donaire a la hora de hablar nada convencional. Tooru Oikawa fijaba la mirada en todos, contemplaba con cierta gracia a las señoras, escuchaba algún apellido de renombre —los cuales me limito a mentar— pero daba particular cuidado a Hajime Iwaizumi, esto es, por lo menos, en qué dirección se encaminaba o los próceres cualesquiera, con los que entablaba diálogo.

Fortuitamente le observó retirarse hacia la calzada, y sin poder resistir la tentación de reunirse con él y sin cejar sus designios para con éste, lo siguió silenciosamente hasta fuera del emplazamiento; pero al verlo en el filo del andén, solo y con un palpable aspecto meditabundo, todo el denuedo y la malicia y todo lo impulsivo e imprudente quedó en el olvido tan rápidamente, hasta el punto de hacerle gracia lo prosaicos que eran tales sentimientos. Se sumió al momento con tanta apacibilidad y con tanta normalidad que en su criterio, el otro no le hubo advertido. Se colocó un cigarrillo al borde de la boca mientras se palpaba los bolsillos de la levita, ulteriormente, frunció el ceño irritadamente o poco menos. Hajime Iwaizumi llamó su atención aclarándose la garganta, y le aventó un encendedor automático cromado, luego dejó caer una colilla y la pisó displicentemente y se quedó en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Tooru Oikawa, silente, le hizo una reverencia cual gratitud, sumamente anonadado y pálido y tras la primera calada que le diera al cigarrillo, se quedó contemplando sus pesarosos ojos reflectados en el encendedor. Pensó en este como un artilugio muy arcaico con un talente americano bastante utilizado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Finalmente se sonrió con una pizca de ironía.

A caso fue la solemnidad del momento o la extrañeza que provocaron en él tales acciones que, se predispuso a introducirse conjuntamente mientras le devolvía el chisquero; sin embargo segundos antes de efectuarse aquello, germinó el eco de una alarma de auto. Hajime Iwaizumi se pasó la mano por la frente con tedio, caminó hasta el final de la calle y dobló al costado y después no regresó.

Al día siguiente del suceso, lo halló en el café de _Les Deux Magots_ de _Saint-Germain-des-Prés_ , sentado en una mesita de caoba con el rostro sumergido en el boletín oficial y un cariz sereno. Tenía el entrecejo levemente contraído como debatiendo algún asunto, acompañado de un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Tooru Oikawa se aproximó a él con gran cautela, a su vez tenía cierta confianza en sí mismo. Confiaba en sus conocimientos nada comunes y la pericia de reconocer el momento oportuno para hablar: igual que un perro, con el tiempo sólo se aprenden nuevas mañas, se pulen las tretas tradicionales, etcétera.

Estando cerca de él, pudo notar que era un hombre de cara ovalada. Además de un extenso mentón, tenía la frente surcada por una rugosidad bastante pronunciada, tenía, igualmente la nariz pequeña. Sobre el tablero había una taza de porcelana blanca y pequeña, por añadidura, el café negro estaba intacto.

— Bonjour, Monsieur —dijo el mancebo buscando la mirada del interlocutor. Hajime Iwaizumi, oculto tras el periódico, se estremeció ligeramente en su asiento. Levantó la vista con pausa y sosiego a la vez que cerraba maquinalmente _le journal._ Después lo puso sobre la mesita y desconcertado, contempló al muchacho con una sonrisa casi impalpable. Era por cierto, una mañana peculiar en tiempo de deshielo, húmeda, gris.

— ¿Lo conozco?

Así pues sucedió, a la larga, que Tooru Oikawa alargó el encendedor cromado, añadiendo —con una voz que sonó tanto cordial como avergonzada— que al tropezar con él casualmente, se dispuso a devolverle el artilugio en buen estado, mismo en que fue concedido, y que la noche anterior no pudo ser devuelto por agentes externos. El interlocutor lo contempló gratamente admirado, finalmente se sonrió. Por añadidura, hizo aspavientos con las manos.

—No se preocupe, usted, por eso. Siéntase libre de conservarlo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse el muchacho cuando se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Con presteza le alargó la palma como un gesto de caballerosidad y contempló que el mancebo merecía a lo poco, conocer su nombre de pila.

—Hajime Iwaizumi.

—Tooru Oikawa. Un placer.

* * *

 **Hey! Si leíste y/o dejaste un review, ¡Gracias! Después de años sin escribir una jota, se me ha venido la inspiración con esta pareja, no estoy familiarizada con ello; pero ya vemos que pasa. Es una historia cortita y digo yo, que está inspirada en la música de Ludovico Einaudi. Así que siéntanse libres -en realidad deberían- escuchar tanto los títulos de los próximos capítulos como el nombre en sí del fanfic. Está ambientado en Francia y además tiene sus cositas, así que paciencia con mi fránces suuuuper básico. Para todo lo demás usar traductor XD**

 **De antemano mis disculpas por lo arcaico que pueda sonar y ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Nuvole bianche

**II. NUVOLE BIANCHE.**

 **1**

— ¿Nos hemos visto anteriormente?

Tooru Oikawa entornó los ojos despacio con un aire meditabundo a la vez que seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Finalmente movió su cabeza en negativa. A saber, tenía el rostro en un rictus fascinante e indescriptible.

—De ser así, no lo habría olvidado.

—Debí confundirlo, entonces —dijo Hajime Iwaizumi cortésmente; no obstante lo miró con recelo durante un tris cortísimo.

El interlocutor advirtió esa mirada. Por algún motivo parecía obstinado con cierto asunto del que luego desistió. Hubo un silencio mientras el camarero colocaba el café de Tooru Oikawa en la mesita y que aprovechó para probar el suyo.

—Dígame —continuó mientras miraba al camarero retirarse—, ¿va, usted, a ese tipo de eventos con frecuencia?

El mancebo dejó la tacita sobre el platillo y se quedó cavilando como haciendo memoria.

—Lo hago cuando tengo la oportunidad —se sonrió cautelosamente. Hajime Iwaizumi lo admiró con sorpresa y le hizo un ademán suave con las manos instándolo a proseguir—. Ayer por ejemplo, tuve una grata experiencia con el sonido minimalista: algo que me resulta hondamente curioso. Uno esperaría un espectáculo por demás extravagante, por el único hecho de tratarse de un género con el que no se está habituado y por carecer, —además— de lo que llamamos « el estilo clásico ». Pero eso, quizá, también es nuestro problema.

El interlocutor abrió los ojos con ávido asombro mientras se erguía un rictus de manifiesto gusto en su rostro. Dirigió una mirada resueltamente hacia la mesita, carraspeó y observó a Tooru Oikawa con los ojos enardecidos.

— ¿Y cuál dice usted que es nuestro problema?

—El tradicionalismo; si no es que el prejuicio también —resolvió el muchacho seguro y perentoriamente, cruzándose de piernas.

Hajime Iwaizumi asintió un par de veces como un gesto sistemático que no necesariamente dejaba de manifiesto estar en concordia.

— ¿No es algo joven para expresarse de esa manera? ¿Tendrá usted unos veinte años, quizás?

—Veintidós.

— ¿Estudia, usted?

—No en este momento —acotó secamente y con algo de brusquedad, Tooru Oikawa.

Si bien el interlocutor se había levantado levemente de la silla producto de la emoción, volvió a acomodarse en su lugar con palpable decepción.

—Es una lástima. Tengo estudiantes que rondan su misma edad y aspiran a un futuro prometedor, y yo lo he percibido como a uno de ellos.

Después el muchacho se sumió en sus pensamientos y observó a Hajime Iwaizumi tomar el café con parsimonia y naturalidad. Clavó los ojos en el tablero ocultando un profundo desdén como si hubiese resultado gravemente ofendido y luego de esto, se sintió más torpe y tosco aún, al creerlo socialmente inalcanzable.

Hajime Iwaizumi mientras tanto, admiraba con suma atención a un militar de porte robusto, ceñido en el uniforme típico de nuestras fuerzas armadas y al volver los ojos hacia Tooru Oikawa, su rostro reflejó, momentáneamente, genuina angustia.

— ¿Sabía usted, que el 56% de los franceses perciben al islam como una amenaza? —el mancebo asintió lánguidamente—. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarle su posición al respecto? —se apresuró a interpelar con tono de preocupación o poco menos.

— ¿Mi posición?

—Así es, caballero. Su posición.

Tooru Oikawa se pasó la mano por el filo de la mandíbula mientras cavilaba. Tenía una mueca de impaciencia en la boca. Luego se removió en su asiento con cierto nerviosismo que Hajime Iwaizumi pudo advertir, una mirada rigurosa lo ponía en evidencia.

—Puesto que es un asunto que no se puede tomar a la ligera, me abstengo de tomar un partido concreto —hizo un silencio breve—. Puedo dejarle en claro; sin embargo, que no estoy a favor de la islamofobia.

— ¿Está diciendo que no ha determinado sus propias convicciones? ¿Es eso? —repitió Hajime Iwaizumi con escepticismo, no obstante, después de una pausa larga.

El interlocutor asintió nuevamente evitando la mirada del hombre inercialmente, a saber: avergonzado e irritado consigo mismo.

—Déjeme ver: usted afirma no ser partidario de una ideología en especial; pero al mismo tiempo rechaza la islamofobia. ¿Fue así como usted lo llamó, no? Bien, permítame decirle que desde ese momento usted ha hecho una elección. En efecto, usted ya tiene un pensamiento preconcebido; pero teme decirlo o no está completamente convencido de ello.

— No, no es así. Usted tergiversa, hasta cierto punto, mi idea.

— ¿Tergiversar? —preguntó Hajime Iwaizumi con una sonrisa irónica.

—Exactamente.

—Me parece que he dicho con precisión sus mismas palabras; aunque sí ha resultado ofendido con mi comentario, le pido disculpas. Sólo quiero decirle que si nuestros papeles hubiesen intercambiado y si hubiese sido usted quien extendiera tal pregunta, mi respuesta —al contrario de la suya— habría sido rotunda y contundente —señaló con voz condescendiente y añadió en seguida—. Ahora, sé que no ha pedido mi opinión; pero de todas formas se la diré: no vaya a creer usted en ese chantaje cultural. La islamofobia es un término creado por fascistas que pretenden censurar la libertad de expresión y crítica. Ello equivale a estar de acuerdo con cualquier comportamiento hostil, o en palabras simples: usted se convierte automáticamente, en patrocinador del terrorismo.

Cuando terminó su discurso Hajime Iwaizumi tenía el cuerpo entero vuelto hacia el interlocutor, rígido y con un cariz severo. Tooru Oikawa lo admiraba, absorto, inmóvil como la primera vez que le había escuchado. A propósito de eso, hay personas que en esencia causan asombro o que tienen algo en sus rostros que resulta magnético y Hajime Iwaizumi era un hombre que había aprendido a hacer valer su presencia.

— ¿Es usted catedrático? —preguntó sin la intranquilidad de antes, el mancebo.

—Abogado especializado en derecho penal —corrigió rápidamente mientras observaba su reloj con impaciencia.

Después se puso de pie. Tomó un maletín pequeño de cuero negro que tenía una hebilla dorada, con el rostro en un rictus ligero.

— ¿Tooru Oikawa, verdad? Como un buen consejo, le recomiendo que proyecte con más convicción sus propias percepciones —hizo una pausa y añadió—. Un hombre debe conservar y ante todo, ser fiel a sus ideales.

El muchacho se quedó cejijunto cavilando en ello, luego se sonrió a la vez que admiraba a Hajime Iwaizumi, no obstante como si hubiese concebido una idea diabólica y perversa que intentaba ocultar. Tooru Oikawa en despecho del desengaño y el orgullo propio herido, habíase dado cuenta de su posición. El justo medio: que no era listo, ni bobo. Sin embargo si perspicaz y silente cual serpiente. Finalmente el abogado le alargó la palma y él la estrechó con un movimiento aletargado.

—Fue un placer debatir con usted, caballero. Me agradaría verlo nuevamente. _Au revoir._

E hizo una reverencia a medias y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

 **2**

El lector recordará perfectamente la leve mención que ya he hecho sobre Hajime Iwaizumi en circunstancias ulteriores y bien, en este preciso instante, serán recapitulados ciertos datos a la biografía de este hombre. He aquí, anunciada de ante mano su tendida importancia para mi historia, la verdad sea dicha sin más ambages.

En el seno de una familia de clase media —no obstante acomodada a ciertos lujos de los que muchos concernientes del mismo estrato social no pueden gozar— Hajime Iwaizumi había nacido cual haz de luz esperanzador con un propósito marcado, adrede, y muy claro. Finalidad importantemente peculiar, desde luego, otorgada aún antes de su engendramiento, la cual era; perpetuar una sucesión sanguínea de magistrados, a decir verdad, por añadidura, insólita y sagrada. Su padre, hombre harto modesto —ahora jubilado— había desempeñado el oficio de juez durante largos, extenuantes treinta años.

Tenía un sentido de ecuanimidad bastante elevado para muchos, una idea del ser humano sólida, además de una creencia inmutable en la redención del hombre. Su vida entera la dedicó a su labor, a veces con fanatismo en lugar de consagración, haciendo de ello su única providencia y culto. No obstante no era un hombre convencional. Desde que era un infante, proyectó en Hajime Iwaizumi todos sus ideales, fielmente, con el fin de hacer emerger en él dotes tanto respetables como honorables y de contagiarle su misma ambición y perspectiva.

A los doce años le percibía —al púbero— cual proeza sobrehumana de la que se sentía inequívocamente orgulloso y al que pronto hizo conocedor de todas aquellas magnas expectativas, una vez que inició los estudios secundarios. Haciendo uso de su amplio círculo de conocidos, le dio a Hajime Iwaizumi el honor de ingresar a uno de esos institutos selectos y de renombre de París.

Ahí recibió un adiestramiento loable y se vio rodeado de muchachos de su misma categoría; algunos con talantes misántropos, otros jóvenes habituados a las extravagancias y a andar con picardías siempre por delante. Él sin embargo, era un buen muchacho. Su comportamiento fue perenemente excepcional sin causar malas impresiones o cosa alguna que luego pudiese ser aludida en las habladurías de la gente. En los años en los que fue un interno, contó con el beneplácito de sus educadores; pedagogos que le tenían como un muchacho altamente calificado y formal del que se esperaba un porvenir portentoso a veces hasta fantasioso. Sus condiscípulos aunque le dirigían pocas palabras, lo respetaban. Hajime Iwaizumi los trataba con gentileza, no obstante sin ser empalagoso o lisonjero. Evitaba especialmente las escaramuzas, por ende estimaba en demasía la soledad que consideraba más bien, una virtud y cuando estaba en desacuerdo con alguno, prefería enmudecer y oír antes que crear una polémica. De esto, me atrevo a aseverar, que nació su tedio por los alegatos sin pies ni cabeza y por los oradores impulsivos.

Recibió, al concluir el colegio, recomendaciones espléndidas para ingresar a una universidad preponderante. Así que decidió sistemáticamente seguir los pasos de su padre, tal vez porque en ese momento sentía que aquello era lo único que le atraía o porque había vivido el sueño de su progenitor en lugar del propio, —sin embargo no tenía uno tampoco— o porque los demás esperaban de él lo que no esperaban de otros.

Realizados sus estudios en la universidad de _Panthéon-Sorbonne_ de París, a sus veintisiete años tuvo su primer matrimonio con la hija menor de un hostelero. Era una mujer agraciada, de buen parecer y sobre todo harta apreciada en la alta sociedad, por añadidura era también inteligente además de entusiasta. Su matrimonio, sin embargo duró solo tres años y según se decía la muchacha lo había pasado muy mal con él por su falta de interés, amén de su codicia y asuntos excesivamente delicados. ¡Qué si el marido padecía de largas meditaciones: iban las querellas! ¡Qué si el marido profanaba la convivencia conyugal: venían de nuevo! La muchacha no lo pudo tolerar, al parecer, y su último recurso: la separación, lo exigió al final del tercer año de casados, más o menos.

Hajime Iwaizumi no lloró mucho y hasta podría decirse que engendró cierta pasión en el oficio, de la que carecía. Su carrera ascendió de nivel, ipso facto, y un día le extendieron la oferta de fungir como profesor distinguido de derecho, en laPanthéon-Sorbonne. Así, a sus treinta y cuatro años, Hajime Iwaizumi era un hombre o más bien un pensador, distinguido por su notable deber cívico y una propensión sumamente peculiar de pensar en la _Marsellesa_ como el grito triunfal de un pueblo mancillado, no obstante ahora redimido.

En su primer año siendo educador tuvo bajo su tutela a Tobio Kageyama a quien se consideraba un legítimo astro: uno de esos prodigios innatos que escasean en pleno siglo XXI y que centellean con un brillo distinguible o bien pululan entre la podredumbre y nunca son descubiertos. El muchacho se convirtió pronto en su predilecto y en una imagen intocable. Era inflexible con él, lo trataba con una severidad especial a la par que le otorgaba un voto de confianza y le reconocía cada vez que su accionar satisfacía las expectativas generales y sobre todo las propias. El favoritismo que sentía por el muchacho se debía, creo, a las afinidades que vio de sí mismo en él conjuntamente por su laya innegable de genio.

A Tobio Kageyama no obstante, le agradaba ser el centro de nuestro universo o al menos la yema a propósito de Hajime Iwaizumi. Sentía una admiración excesiva por él hasta el punto de medir sus acciones, aspirando su beneplácito y su voluntad y cuando su denuedo era insuficiente, se sentía harto furibundo y de cierta manera inepto.

Después se sumó a la disciplina: Koshi Sugawara, a quien Hajime Iwaizumi había llamado una vez con tanta afición y como una forma de halago también « abogado de manual ». El muchacho era un entusiasta y a caso tenía retazos del talento inherente o del potencial de Tobio Kageyama.

Hajime Iwaizumi descubrió que él podía secundar sin problemas al genio, por añadidura se beneficiaba de su presencia a fin de acrecentar la competitividad del predilecto o bien pudríamos llamarle « su muchacho número uno ». Empero Tobio Kageyama se sentía intimidado a veces hasta en las cosas más vanas; a la verdad, sentía más temor por ser despojado de su título de favorito que no ser reclutado por el bufete del docente —objetivo por unanimidad primordial—.

Bueno, ¿y eso qué? Esa misma mañana después de ver a Tooru Oikawa, Hajime Iwaizumi impartió la cátedra de abogacía, naturalmente y al darla por acabada se quedó observando curioso y tendidamente al genio. Sus discípulos comenzaron a desplegarse. Y el muchacho se aproximó alargándole la mano.

—Tobio Kageyama, quiero saber... Dime, ¿qué piensas del minimalismo musical? ¿Acaso te agrada?

—Solo conozco el término en cuestiones de pintura y escultura, Monsieur. Pero podría gustarme, si lo intentara —respondió el muchacho sino después de largo silencio.

El docente le estrechó la palma calurosamente. Mientras cavilaba recorrió los objetos sobre el escritorio con una mirada curiosa. El mancebo se inclinó cortésmente; pero Hajime Iwaizumi lo volvió a retener con otra interrogante.

—Y ¿qué opinas de la islamofobia?

Tobio Kageyama se le quedó viendo con ávido asombro. Parpadeó perplejo, un sonido al aclararse la garganta fue la señal para hablar.

—Es inevitable —dijo el muchacho perentoriamente—. Aunque la migración es una opción si no están satisfechos. Francia es para los franceses.

El interlocutor quiso agregar algo más; pero en conclusión, se frenó el mismo. Se sonrió con una sonrisa entre complacida y confusa.

—Es así —dijo Hajime Iwaizumi.

Le alargó la mano, después murmuró esos mismos vocablos con gravedad, preocupación, desilusión, agachando la cabeza solemnemente, y cavilando al tanto. Tobio Kageyama estaba frente a él, a tres pasos entre el escritorio y el abogado, mirándolo serenamente, tranquilo, por añadidura, apacible. Estrechó su mano remisamente y esperó que surgiera otra palabra del mentor; pero el silencio de éste le hizo meditar en su última declaración. Se preguntó si había sido conveniente hablar como lo había hecho y si no era esa la respuesta anhelada, ¿cuál era entonces?

 **3**

Los sucesos que voy a relatar en pos, se sitúan dos meses después aproximadamente, en los cuales nuestro hidalgo se hubo relacionado con Tooru Oikawa a través de tertulias «dilatadas además de lucrativas» o en otras ocasiones chácharas superfluas aunque igual de líricas e interesantes. En el segundo coloquio le había hablado del retroceso económico en Francia, amén de los proyectos peligrososde _Le Pen_ y las reformas retrógradas propuestas por _Fillon_. _U_ _ne catastrophe!_

En el tercero le habló de Tobio Kageyama, a quien describió con ardorosa complacencia, como un muchacho «aberrantemente sapiente». Tooru Oikawa lo escuchaba con esmerada atención y al mismo tiempo, se edificaba con sus conocimientos, asimismo de su erudición: era igual que un podenco desvalido que se alimentaba de cualesquiera desperdicios y por un tiempo no estuvo en disconformidad con ello. Pero en su interior de pronto comenzó anhelar del pedagogo, el beneplácito otorgado a Tobio Kageyama, no porque fuese cosa menester para engrandecer su espíritu sino porque rebuscaba en él los galardones que no había recibido nunca de su progenitor.

Hajime Iwaizumi le escribía irrisorias veces; no obstante, en comparación con ello, le hacía llamadas con más frecuencia, ocasionalmente hasta dos en una misma semana. Los llamamientos eran lacónicos y frívolos o poco menos; sin embargo parecía de cierta forma, que se habituaba al mancebo de manera diligente y caprichosa al mismo tiempo. Siempre le había tenido por joven prudente, de buen juicio, con un vasto entendimiento cual hombre de mundo por consiguiente, asimismo, suponía que provenía de parentela acaudalada con motivo de sus exquisitos modales, amén de su singular gusto por atavíos refinados. Había sido cosa curiosa el asentimiento abarrotado, pleno y hasta candoroso con que había admitido a Tooru Oikawa. Era de algún modo como su adquisición, por cuanto vio vigor y aptitudes espléndidas en él, podía amoldarlo a diestra y siniestra.

En el mes de abril, mes en el que se puede apreciar la estación de primavera en su máximo auge, siendo un sábado al rededor de _Les quatorze heures,_ cuando viajaba en su coche, tropezó con Tooru Oikawa en un barrio de L'avenue de Wagram. Mientras el mancebo caminaba sobre el andén, —inequívocamente esperando un automóvil alquilado— le hizo seña con la mano y detuvo el coche. Tooru Oikawa le contó después, que estaba de camino a una sastrería ubicada en La Rue François _premier,_ por supuesto, luego de que el abogado consultase con particular interés cual era su destino. Se ofreció muy encarecidamente a llevarlo para así de paso, gozarse con «el placer de su compañía». El muchacho comenzó a sacar billetes de la cartera cuando se subió al auto, lo que produjo un rictus de afectuosidad y temor en Hajime Iwaizumi.

—No se moleste. Haga el favor de guardar eso —miró con presteza al interlocutor e ipso facto, fijó los ojos en la calle—. No me debe absolutamente nada, en primer lugar fui yo quien quiso llevarlo.

Tooru Oikawa sin embargo arrugó la frente y se quedó impertérrito.

—Le aseguro que puedo costear mi propio combustible —añadió entonces, Hajime Iwaizumi con un poco más de alegría.

Guardaron silencio un momento y de repente el abogado sonrió como si hubiese recordado algo que hace tiempo deseaba rememorar. Tooru Oikawa lo miraba de reojo.

— ¿Le he hablado ya, de Tobio Kageyama?

—Usted me habla de muchas cosas.

—Es cierto.

—Lo es.

—Pero, ¿alguna vez le revelé su verdadera naturaleza?

— ¿Verdadera naturaleza? —preguntó el muchacho, al parecer sin entenderlo.

—Es un prodigio —miró con presteza al interlocutor—. Por supuesto hasta este momento, nadie lo había instruido correctamente; pero ¿sabe qué? Bajo mi tutela puede convertirse en un legista mirífico, un benemérito. Nadie más lo puede logra sino él.

Tooru Oikawa se quedó callado.

— ¿No son todas esas pretensiones extremistas? —dijo después, sistemáticamente.

El abogado lo miró con severidad.

— ¿Está sugiriendo que estoy equivocado?

—Eso lo ha sugerido usted mismo. ¿Siquiera contempló la posibilidad de que el muchacho no pudiese alcanzar tales expectativas?

—El lo hará —respondió calmado, sosegadamente orgulloso—. Vea: cuando talento y determinación coinciden, puede significar la diferencia entre el éxito o la decepción.

— ¿Y él tiene ambas?

Hajime Iwaizumi esbozó una sonrisa inequívoca. El mancebo se pasó los dedos por el marco de la boca y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no hay más que decir —observó Tooru Oikawa con voz amable pero con una mirada displicente.

El interlocutor paseó los ojos en el camino, distraído como si no viese en realidad, la mano izquierda tamborileaba sobre el volante. Frunció el entrecejo, oprimió su sien derecha y un rictus pequeñísimo afloró en su rostro.

— ¿No cree usted que es curioso, como algunas parecen usar una máscara? —dijo el abogado y observó el retrovisor con especial cuidado, después puso los ojos en el rostro desencajado de estupor del mancebo. No obstante no hubo una respuesta pronta, Tooru Oikawa se sobrepuso resueltamente de aquella mueca vergonzosa.

—Sí. Lo es —respondió desalentado. Hizo un silencio y añadió con más brío—. Desde luego todos hemos usado una; no hay ninguno que pueda decir: de este vaso no bebí, porque ése sería insincero.

El muchacho se sonrió ante la mirada suspicaz de Hajime Iwaizumi, sin apartar los ojos de él igual que un depredador sanguinario.

—Y no puede tener menos razón usted —el abogado intercambió una mirada fugaz con el interlocutor—… Pero hay también, quienes encuentran una afección por las dobles identidades.

Entonces se volvieron a quedar callados.

—Desde algún tiempo me he dado cuenta que usted es una de esas personas —aquí Hajime Iwaizumi ensanchó la boca en un rictus extraño y jubiloso—; sin embargo no logro entender, aún, con qué fin se acercó a mí.

Esta vez no hubo la turbación de antes; sino que el mancebo se rió con sosiego y hasta con algo de altivez.

—Y se lo diré… pero en otra ocasión. Por ahora, puede dejarme aquí.

En efecto, habían llegado ya a La Rue François 1er. El abogado lo miró tendida y recelosamente como quien advierte una estafa con premeditación. Le dio su consentimiento inclinando la cabeza, detuvo el Maserati despaciosamente e ipso facto, alzó la mirada hacia un edificio enladrillado y sumamente antiguo. En la parte frontal tenía dos ventanales diáfanos de cristal, por añadidura, en el dintel de la entrada había un toldo extendido típico de los establecimientos franceses.

—Balmain —leyó con suavidad Hajime Iwaizumi.

Soltó un silbido seguidamente y se apeó del coche tras el mancebo, diciendo sistemáticamente:

—Voy a acompañarlo si no le molesta.

Y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del emplazamiento —instalación en extremo exquisita, amén de refinada, por cierto— observó a sus anchas maravillado: el inmaculado salón principal interrumpido por una escalinata anchísima, maniquíes disfrazados, poltronas de gamuza escarlata, y los bustos y columnas de mármol detallados con precisión. Esto es una descripción a pequeños rasgos.

Después, mientras Tooru Oikawa era medido, el abogado lo admiró fijamente, reticente y si cabe la expresión: « con los nervios en punta».

—Por cierto —rompió el silencio Hajime Iwaizumi—, se ve usted diferente, ¿Lo sabía? Bueno, si no lo sabía permítame decirle que tiene una apariencia extraña el día de hoy, ¿ha tenido vacaciones o algo por el estilo?

El mancebo, que se encontraba sobre una plataforma radial de metal, fijó los ojos con jovialidad en el viejo que tomaba la longitud de su brazo y consecutivamente en el legista.

—Todo lo contrario —se apresuró a reír—. Sí, he tenido que viajar; pero sólo por razones meramente laborales.

El interlocutor se quedó cavilando.

— ¿Y su trabajo también le permite costear prendas—me refiero al frac _à la mesure—_ de esta laya?

Cuando terminó de hablar, Hajime Iwaizumi imaginó un rictus ladino e infantil, no obstante apabullante también, en el rostro de Tooru Oikawa. Sin embargo tal figuración se hallaba más lejos de la realidad.

El muchacho tardó en contestar esta vez. Esperó que el viejo finiquitara su labor y se marchara para volver el rostro al abogado, quien estaba sentado y cruzado de piernas en una poltrona ubicada delante de él.

—Verá —dijo Tooru Oikawa con un visaje en la boca ininteligible—, el aspecto físico es parte esencial en mi trabajo, así como la jurisprudencia en el suyo.

— ¿Y qué clase de trabajo es ese? ¿Acaso se dedica al modelaje?

El mancebo comenzó a reírse y se acercó al abogado parsimoniosamente.

—Debo desilusionarlo y decirle que me aterran las cámaras; no obstante creo que fue una deducción sumamente creativa. Y ya que se encuentra tan interesado en el asunto, se lo diré todo; pero antes déjeme preguntarle algo.

—Adelante, pregunte —dijo perentoriamente Hajime Iwaizumi con la cara en un rictus y la frente arrugada.

Tooru Oikawa miró sobre ambos hombros verificando que se encontraran a solas y continuó.

— ¿Cree usted qué es posible, que un hombre experimente y tome como oficio las actividades que acostumbran las furcias?

— ¿Está hablando usted de prostitución?

—Así es, así es —habló con rapidez el muchacho—. ¿Cree qué es concebible tal cosa?

En el semblante desconcertado de Hajime Iwaizumi se plantó, por fin, una inquieta curiosidad que le hizo estremecerse en el mismo asiento. Se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras un suspiro decadente se escapaba de su boca y fijó los ojos en el mancebo.

—Sí, creo que es posible. Sin embargo no comprendo qué importancia tiene su pregunta en todo esto.

— La tiene —dijo Tooru Oikawa con asomo de sonrisa—. Porque en esa misma pregunta, le he respondido ya, todo lo que deseaba saber.

El interlocutor se puso de pie en un salto, el entrecejo comenzó a dilatársele y la boca a encorvarse en un rictus de incredulidad.

—Entonces —Hajime Iwaizumi carraspeó—, ¿debo entender qué usted acepta dinero de mujeres con las que termina inmiscuyéndose sexualmente?

Tooru Oikawa hizo una ojeada a todo el salón, se sonrió y asintió asimismo observando el talente jocoso y amable del abogado.

— ¿Y todas sus extravagancias, caprichos e incluso ese traje que ha dejado en encargo, son patrocinados por dicha clientela? ¿Realmente espera que crea eso?

—Precisamente —apuntó con frialdad, el mancebo—. No le mentiría a usted en eso.

Hajime Iwaizumi se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos del cansancio, escuchó la voz de alguien más y al abrirlos nuevamente miró el talante impertérrito del muchacho. « En verdad no bromea, usted» fue lo único que le dijo recurriendo a un timbre de voz firme y seco.

Después salieron del emplazamiento, enmudecidos aún por la conmoción. Tooru Oikawa, no obstante había temido la indiferencia del abogado desde el momento de su silencio y su ensimismamiento repentino, y ahora lo aceptaba como si fuese cosa lícita. Empero Hajime Iwaizumi lo había asimilado todo —aunque no quiere decir que sin dificultad—, sopesando que quizá, una compañía de esa laya, era precisamente lo que él necesitaba, amén de que, había cuestionado anticipadamente y más de una vez la perfección de Tooru Oikawa.

Hajime Iwaizumi se detuvo antes de subir a su coche y al mancebo, le dijo sin chistar:

—Es usted un hombre interesante y estoy seguro de que aún no conoce cuál es su verdadero potencial. Potencial que desde luego, está desperdiciando en este oficio. Tal vez este sea el momento de su vida en el que necesita detenerse y tomar una decisión seria. Lo veré pronto.

 **4**

Otro día, más tarde, Tobio Kageyama esperaba impaciente en el soportal del auditorio a su mentor, hacía cinco minutos tras la cátedra de cada viernes. Estaba en demasía azorado, se le podía percibir en el rostro: la frente fruncida y en la boca un mohín o una mueca torcida, contraída. La pierna derecha la hacía estremecer contra el suelo con un desaire inusual que causaba una intranquilidad momentánea en quien, pasaba al lado suyo. Pero antes de dar rienda suelta a los inmediatos sucesos, he aquí detalles referentes a nuestro genio. Era un mancebo de veinte años, mediano de estatura, ceñudo y con un talante senil similar al de los hombres rusos de la década de los cuarenta. Si bien era un muchacho harto capaz también, era, con la misma vehemencia un inmodesto; esto es que hallaba regocijo en ser ensalzado por sus condiscípulos. Tenía un carácter ponderado al par que misántropo, y es necesario subrayar acaparador. Razones suficientes para hacerse odiar por todos; sin embargo la aversión de los demás no se debía a ello sino a su orgullo.

Era ya de tarde cuando vio salir a Hajime Iwaizumi y salió al trote, persiguiéndolo afanoso.

—En el debate de hoy, Monsieur... —dijo yendo tras él. El interlocutor lo miró de soslayo resueltamente y soltó un resoplido estrepitoso.

—Usted perdió. Eso es todo.

—Fue un descuido tonto.

Nuestro genio apretaba los puños mientras decía aquello con un tono de voz inequívoco y firme. Hajime Iwaizumi lo miró con ojos altivamente severos de pies a coronilla e ipso facto, dijo con menos dureza:

—Yo no lo llamaría con tanta seguridad: un descuido, señor Kageyama. Koshi Sugawara lo acorraló y usted perdió. Si se hubiese tratado de un caso real, el desenlace habría sido vergonzoso.

—Lo lamento... —pero al punto, el interlocutor hizo aspavientos a guisa de frenar la verborrea.

—A la verdad —dijo mientras caminaba—, no fue del todo su culpa. Tiene que aceptar que Sugawara ha estado mejorando. ¿Quiere mi consejo? Sea más astuto que él, desacredítelo, ni siquiera le dé una oportunidad.

—Entiendo... Lo haré.

Hajime Iwaizumi aminoró el trote y lo miró.

—Por ahora continúa siendo mi primera opción —mi número uno—; pero que eso no se le suba a la cabeza. Recuerde: no estoy interesado en segundos lugares.

El abogado se detuvo. Para ese entonces habían llegado al aparcamiento y se encontraban muy cerca de su coche y a escasos pasos de este, Tooru Oikawa esperaba, paciente, quieto, con un cariz de beatitud irrefrenable o eso le pareció. Después miró a Tobio Kageyama. Él estaba cavilando serio aunque debo añadir que un ligero velo de preocupación revestía su rostro y su semblante circunspecto.

—Otra cosa; no creo que _él_ bromee cuando dice que tendrá su puesto —dijo Hajime Iwaizumi esporádicamente.

No hubo respuesta del genio; pero lo siguió como si anhelara suplicar por un perdón innecesario y sin objeto. Salió entonces al encuentro, Tooru Oikawa con un rictus alelado en la boca. Había algo que no comprendía al enterarse de la presencia del prodigio.

— _Bonsoir, Monsieur_ —dirigió la mirada hacia Hajime Iwaizumi y éste volvió los ojos hacia su discípulo, hondamente alborozado.

—Señor Kageyama, que bueno que se encuentra todavía aquí. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarle a Tooru Oikawa.

El susodicho se sonrió con un rictus repelente, le alargó la mano y Tobio Kageyama al tomarla, no vio la mirada penetrante al par que desdeñosa, que se extendía en su cara. Tooru Oikawa se desasió de su palma al poco tiempo a tal extremo de histeria de no lograr disimular completamente la hipersensibilidad circunstancial. Se restregaba las manos cuando hablaba con él y alagaba lisonjeramente el reconocimiento que le hacía en cuanta oportunidad tenía, Hajime Iwaizumi. Que fue él también quien le habló de un alumno genio, que era competente para una infinidad de sagacidades. Así aconteció todo, con la misma adulación nauseabunda y desmedida, que he descrito. Al terminar de hablar con él, miró los ojos aprobatorios del abogado, le volvió la espalda, horrorizado consigo mismo y fue incapaz de volver a ver tras de sí hasta que Hajime Iwaizumi anunció la partida del genio.

Se sintió enfurecido por ello, sin razón, durante tiempo desmedido.

 **5**

La impresión causada en Tooru Oikawa por la aparición del genio, quien habría sido renombrado en cuantitativas ocasiones por el abogado —abiertamente y harto ufano—, le dejó en demasía inquieto al par que irritado y si cabe decir envidioso también.

Había pasado semanas tras el encuentro con él, sin embargo había resuelto prontamente que el muchacho le repugnaba sin haberse ganado los méritos de ello, y aunque, por el contrario se hubo mostrado en frente suyo cortés y hasta con aire servil, creía que el prodigio conspiraba en su contra con el fin de eclipsarlo. Parecía en ese entonces, que le abrumaba ser pesado en la misma balanza junto a Tobio Kageyama y ser hallado falto en intelecto o ingenio. Se ponía a veces excesivamente paranoico al ocupar el seso en monomanías hostiles para con el muchacho so temor de un día desencajar en las relaciones de Hajime Iwaizumi y acabar desdeñado por él.

Una noche cavilando en ello, recibió una visita enigmática e inesperada. Sucedió así: estaba repantingado en el sofá de línea _Volage_ en su aposento principal, con la mirada clavada en un rincón del salón esperando vislumbrar un objeto intangible y fantasmagórico. Las luces de la sala se hallaban apagadas, los ventanales abiertos cediendo el brillo de las callejuelas. El dueño del hogar, en un estado de letargo profundo: tenía en los ojos una mirada hierática y perturbadora, el entrecejo contraído y la boca desfigurada en una mueca de repulsión.

De pronto dirigió los ojos hacia la pared de donde pendía un reloj arábigo de cópula prominente, saetillas de bronce e inscripciones en números romanos.

Eran las seis y media cuando empezó a emperifollarse con un cambio de talante radical. Luego las siete cuando atravesó el zaguán ávidamente apresurado.

Tooru Oikawa salió a la calleja y antes de cerrar la puerta reconoció a un hombre al lado del umbral, el cual tenía al parecer, media hora de esperarlo.

La noche era borrascosa, no obstante templada; pero el caballero estaba ceñido en un sobretodo luengo de paño grueso, en tono plomizo, zapatillas de la línea John Lobb e indumentaria irreprochable. Este caballero era Ushijima Wakatoshi viejo conciudadano suyo en Belcastel con quien no congeniaba demasiado. Brevemente haré una introductoria a este hombre: era un muchacho que rozaba los veintitrés años, de talla alta y ojos claros. Había habitado en Belcastel toda su vida y al cumplir la mayoría de edad se marchó a la capital donde se formó como economista.

Tooru Oikawa le echó una mirada resuelta y siguió comportándose con la misma serenidad tal cual si no le hubiese percibido. Todo acababa siendo desasosiego, exasperación en su presencia; pero en esa ocasión, hizo nobles esfuerzos para apaciguar la conmoción del encuentro.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Tooru Oikawa una vez cerrada la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Conversemos.

El interlocutor miró el reloj de pulsera cejijunto.

— Ahora es imposible —y empezó a andar.

Ushijima Wakatoshi lo examinó tranquilamente; pero con especial cuidado su atuendo. Luego se alejó del umbral caminando unos pasos tras él y se detuvo.

—Estoy aquí debido a tu padre —puntualizó afablemente, por añadidura con un tono de gravedad en la voz.

El rostro de Tooru Oikawa se desencajó de angustia por un momento, no obstante hizo un esfuerzo por sosegarse. Se quedó inmóvil aproximadamente por dos segundos, después se volvió al hombre.

—Diez minutos.

—No necesito tanto —dijo Ushijima Wakatoshi casi al instante. Hizo un silencio mientras el interlocutor se acercaba y prosiguió solemnemente—. Hace unos días recibí una carta —estuvo a punto de añadir algo más pero se frenó, al parecer, esperando la reacción de Tooru Oikawa.

— ¿Y? —preguntó el mancebo con un tono de impaciencia.

Sus ojos iban y venían de la figura del hombre rigurosamente, en santiamenes conteniendo la respiración en los pulmones. Por fin Ushijima Wakatoshi le alargó un sobre que segundos antes había sacado del bolsillo de su gabán, diciendo:

—No está dirigida a mí.

Se miraron intensamente esta vez.

— ¿Quien es el remitente? —interpeló Tooru Oikawa absteniéndose de tomar el papel.

—Tu hermana.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— « ¿Y eso qué? », ¿Dices? —empezó a hablar de pronto, ora encolerizado, ora altamente entonado, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

El interlocutor sin importarle ya lo que pensara, le dio la espalda hondamente irritado y ofendido. Y se habría marchado de no ser, por las palabras del hombre dichas en vista de su presunta partida.

—Takeru... ¿Sabías que tienes un sobrino? Ese es su nombre —dijo poco más sereno.

Tooru Oikawa se volvió a él parsimoniosamente, clavó los ojos en el suelo, perplejo, y con una voz suave, preguntó:

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Debe decirlo todo aquí —Ushijima Wakatoshi alzó la carta al tiempo que hablaba y se crispó cuando el interlocutor clavó los ojos en el objeto con indecisión, casi repugnancia—. ¡Maldita sea, Tooru! Sólo tómala.

—Quita eso de mi vista, ¿no puedes ver que no deseo tenerla?

Permanecieron callados después de la última acotación observándose los rostros serios y desencajados de ira. A Ushijima Wakatoshi le pareció vislumbrar un ápice de tristeza que se ensanchó con el silencio, en el rostro del muchacho. Se quedó absorto debido a ello, por un intervalo, no obstante después cambió su mirada súbitamente como si hubiese tomado una decisión.

— ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea de tu oficio? ¿Qué recibes unas cuantas monedas a cambio de cualquier clase de perversiones e inmoralidades? —el interlocutor se puso pálido mientras abría los ojos con ávido temor—. ¡Respóndeme, Tooru Oikawa!

En efecto el mancebo no había querido hablar. Evitó los ojos del hombre, poco más o menos, avergonzado, ipso facto, frunció el ceño.

Luego se enterró los incisivos en el canto de la boca, rabioso, aún sin decir nada, y se quedó cavilando por un minuto.

—Eres un desvergonzado, un ignorante y un canalla —dijo Ushijima Wakatoshi rápidamente con firmeza—. ¿Qué ha hecho el viejo para ganar tu maldito odio? No ha hecho sino procurar tu bienestar: el bienestar de un hijo que se ha mostrado en todo momento ingrato.

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! —vociferó, voz en cuello, Tooru Oikawa.

Lo tenía sujeto por el gabán con ambas manos. Ushijima Wakatoshi estaba impertérrito, aunque algo sobrecogido, tenía en el rostro una mirada —puesta en el muchacho— hierática y hasta me atrevo a decir: fría, calculadora. Las manos de Tooru Oikawa temblaba debido a la presión puesta en el aferre, tenía la vista difusa por la rabia, se le notaba incluso, que ya no meditaba y que era una marioneta del arrebatamiento.

—Quita tus manos de mí —musitó de pronto, Ushijima Wakatoshi, con irritación al ver que las miradas de los transeúntes comenzaban a emerger en él.

—Te juro que si vuelves de nuevo, soy capaz de matarte si es necesario.

El interlocutor lo miró con una sonrisa impalpable y extraña. Tooru Oikawa lo percibió como una mofa pero su deducción estaba más lejos de la realidad. Clavó los ojos en él por última vez antes de emanciparle y después se puso a andar, en esta ocasión, sin volver más.

A medio camino se le arrugó la frente y se le formó una mueca de rictus en la boca. Algo que nada tenía que ver con los transeúntes le había hecho contener una carcajada amarguísima, despechada y fuera de tono, mientras rememoraba con veraz lucidez la verbosidad de Ushijima Wakatoshi: expuesta sin tapujos, ambages o esmero. Se notaba en su rostro una impaciencia inusitada como de querer, en realidad no era de querer, sino de exigir batirse en duelo con cualquier desagraciado que tuviese por desventura encontrarlo. Su semblante después tomó un cariz de desconsuelo que fue poco más o menos incapaz de disimular.

Fue una noche atareada para Tooru Oikawa, debido a lo que, nombraremos « las circunstancias de la vida». Pero con el objetivo de no extender mi relato, me abstendré de hacer tendidas y minuciosas descripciones. Después de topar con Ushijima Wakatoshi —encuentro fortuito e indeseable que había supuesto un menoscabo al ánimo— tuvo la fatalidad de tropezarse con Kentaro Kyotani al cruzar la calle. Al momento él lo reconoció y no tuvo oportunidad de escabullirse del evidente deseo de su compañía. Fueron hasta la plazoleta cerca de la iglesia de _Notre Dame_ y ahí efectuaron una riña descollante.

El _porqué_ es a donde me dirijo: había dicho anteriormente que se encontraban en la glorieta, ahora bien, Kentaro Kyotani estaba aletargado por ciertos estupefacientes que había digerido a la víspera, ello había incentivado la contienda. Todo había sucedido al rededor de un cuarto de hora, si no es este dato equívoco, en medio de una reflexión un tanto incoherente e irrelevante. Presuntamente Tooru Oikawa le habría hecho una confesión, que en primera instancia le hubo parecido impensable, sobre todo por lo pintoresco y el laconismo con que fue revelada, no obstante con el lapso del tiempo, Kentaro Kyotani vislumbró la verdad y el horror en aquella confidencia. Tooru Oikawa le admitió haberse encamado con su progenitora y dicho sea de paso, su verídica ocupación, empero su intención con ello no era el sincerarse, o rogar la indulgencia de ese execrable pecado, sino la penitencia a manos del muchacho ultrajado.

El rostro de Kentaro Kyotani comenzó a deformarse rápidamente tras haber escuchado la noticia. Se le acercó tempestivamente y alzó su brazo, el más tonificado y pesado, y con una fuerza desmesurada, le asestó un golpe en el centro de la cara. El muchacho se bamboleó impetuosamente igual que el Goliat del que habla las escrituras, que fue vencido por un minúsculo jovenzuelo. Cuando pudo enderezarse se empezó a carcajear con dolor, voz en cuello, ante el insulto: _« ¡Maldito cerdo, francés!»_ arrojado por Kentaro Kyotani. Hubo por cierto, el intento de una nueva puñada. Había alzado el brazo una vez más sin embargo se quedó petrificado debido a la risa disparatada de Tooru Oikawa, que se tocaba el surco naso labial, y luego se veía los dedos sanguinolentos sin dejar de carcajear. Decir que no le había temido al muchacho sería engañar al lector.

La conducta de Tooru Oikawa no dejaba ver ninguna contrición, era más bien, como un acceso de locura y rabia al mismo tiempo, una amalgama de conmiseraciones que dejaron perplejo a la vez que perturbado a Kentaro Kyotani. La agresión, si bien, no había pasado de un golpe acertado en el puente de la nariz del mancebo, le había engendrado un sangrado profuso.

Antes de irse Kentaro Kyotani farfulló unas cosas a cerca de su locura.

Después de batirse en duelo algo cambió drásticamente en el seso de Tooru Oikawa. Sea quizá su sonrisa sardónica cercenada por un cariz meditabundo; pero había adoptado una actitud extrañamente sombría, penumbrosa. Pensaba continuamente a intervalos en su padre y en Kentaro Kyotani, luego en Ushijima Wakatoshi y en el viejo de nuevo, con un tinte oliváceo en el rostro como a punto de sufrir un síncope. Tenía un sentir de culpabilidad al que había decidido no dar mientes a fin de no abatir su espíritu o desvariar en cuanto a su propio juicio.

—Por su cara, puedo especular que no ha tenido un buen día —le dijo Hajime Iwaizumi esa misma noche cuando se reunió con él en el bar del club. Lo admiró curiosa y tendidamente al redor de un minuto después de que él se sentara a su lado, inusitadamente mudo y sin dar reparos.

El interlocutor lo miró con fingida distracción, sin decir palabra.

—Ahora su silencio me lo confirma —murmuró y añadió resueltamente con gravedad—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tiene la nariz violácea?

Tooru Oikawa se restregó las manos en el pantalón con un aire impersonal como si no le hubiese escuchado; pero el abogado no se vejó con ello: lo miró cavilando y se sonrió grácilmente.

—Si se encuentra indispuesto, siéntase libre de marcharse, —puesto que fui yo quien insistió en verlo— de ninguna manera me sentiré ofendido por eso —y el mancebo movió la cabeza a guisa de negación, seguidamente pidió que le trajesen un benedictino.

Después se quedaron mudos. El muchacho estaba ensimismado, encorvada la espalda, la cabeza gacha y la mirada velada. En esa posición lo observó Hajime Iwaizumi poco más de tres minutos.

— ¿No desea hablar?

—No ahora —respondió el muchacho después de un silencio y hasta lánguidamente. Casi de un trago se bebió el licor que le habían servido.

—¿Acaso se encuentra frustrado?

— _Non_ —masculló Tooru Oikawa con voz claudicante. No se había atrevido a alzar la cabeza cuando hablaba. Siempre respondía tardíamente y sin vehemencia. Hajime Iwaizumi clavó los ojos en el aire.

Hubo tendido silencio.

Después un viejo parroquiano pidió que fuese tocado el piano y cuando el ejecutante empezó, el abogado se quedó escuchando solícitamente la tonada.

—Erik Satie era un melómano alcohólico y misántropo. ¿Sabe? Tenía cerca de su edad cuando compuso la _Gymnopédie_ —Hajime Iwaizumi le dirigió una mirada de embeleso y añadió—. Esa pieza es igual a usted.

El interlocutor se quedó meditabundo por un momento, después pareció sufrir un acceso de ira mientras se levantaba del asiento despaciosamente, con un semblante extraño en el rostro.

— ¿Se ríe de mí? —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Escúcheme bien! No es usted la primera, ni la última persona que cree conocerme. Es imposible que alguien lo haga, y ¿sabe porqué? Porque he llevado encima las cargas que otros no pueden aguantar y en mucho tiempo, ninguno ha intentado comprenderme. ¡Al diablo con usted! ¡Al diablo con la sociedad y con Francia misma! ¡Al diablo con todos!

—Joven, ¿acaso sufre de histeria? Usted necesita sosegarse —observó con gravedad Hajime Iwaizumi. En un arranque incontenible alargó la mano hacia la espalda de Tooru Oikawa y éste lo rechazó desabridamente, sin alzar el rostro, en silencio y tiritando de febricitante cólera. El muchacho, después, giró sobre sus tobillos.

—Con permiso —dijo con voz endeble y abandonó el club con un paso lánguido.

En el rostro de Hajime Iwaizumi, una vez que el mancebo se retirara y no obstante, en medio de un murmullo imperecedero o poco menos, un rictus casi impalpable empozó a aflorar en sus labios, como si en un acto de magia, estuviese realmente hipnotizado. _« Tooru Oikawa, realmente es usted un hombre interesante»_

* * *

 **Hey! Si leíste hasta aquí, marcaste la casilla follow/fav o dejaste un review ¡gracias!**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pues en realidad este capítulo esta planeado para el 26 de diciembre -si muuuy retrasado- pero debido a factores época navideña, enfermedades, planeamientos tuve que aplazarlo. Ahora que tengo ordenadas la ideas, la historia constará de 5 capítulos, así que desde aquí, iremos avanzando más rápido. Este capítulo en especial creo que tiene temas algo delicados, así que espero que no ofenda a alguien o cosas así por el estilo.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración: la gymnopédie de la que habla Iwaizumi es la no.1, espero que puedan escucharla.**

 **Y otros datos importantes: El capítulo de esta semana como pudieron leer es NUVOLE BIANCHE, del cd Una mattina y también del compositor Ludovico Einaudi. Ojalá puedan escucharla, al igual que los otros temas: Divenire y The crane dance.**

 ** _A Olmo-san:_**

 ** _¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y en verdad no me importa lo cliché que pueda sonar, me agrada que alguien espere una continuación jajaja. Si no es muy tarde, aquí la tienes. Agradezco también, que elogies la narrativa porque soy realmente quisquillosa con respecto a eso, en serio, yo podría arrancarme el cabello cuando no me gusta lo que escribo XD Tiendo a editar y editar y editar. Me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció este capítulo y por supuesto, la música también. ¡Nos leemos!_** ****

 **Siéntanse libres de agregarme en facebook, más información mía en mi perfil. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
